


Shove 'Em in the Airlock 'Til They're Sober

by Freckles_From_Brooklyn



Category: The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: Ashes has had enough of their shit, Jonny and Tim cannot get along, that's basically it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29680626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freckles_From_Brooklyn/pseuds/Freckles_From_Brooklyn
Summary: Bedtime on the Aurora means arguments between Jonny and Tim until Ashes decides they've had enough.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Shove 'Em in the Airlock 'Til They're Sober

The bunkroom of the Aurora was rarely a quiet place when the crew was getting ready for bed. Bunks weren’t assigned, anyone could choose any bed they wanted, though Raphaella had pretty much laid permanent claim to the bottom bunk in the back corner. The problem arose between Jonny and Tim. Each night, without fail, whichever bunk one of them had chosen, the other would decide that that was the one that he’d wanted, and the arguments would start. If the rest of the crew was lucky, the arguments would be short, ending in sullen silence. More often, they’d drag on for at least an hour, sometimes even ending in violence.

Tonight’s argument had hit the ninety-minute mark with no sign of stopping, and Ashes had had enough. They grabbed Jonny and Tim by their collars, dragging them out of the bunkroom and towards the airlock.

“Hey!” Tim protested. “Let go!”

“Fuck off, Ashes!” Jonny growled, trying to twist out of their grip. Ashes held on tight, giving no indication of letting go anytime soon. 

“Not gonna happen,” they snapped. “The rest of us are trying to get some goddamn sleep, and that ain’t easy with you two running your mouths at each other. You two can sleep in the airlock tonight. I’ll let you out tomorrow if you’re lucky.”

“You can’t do this!” Jonny howled indignantly. “I outrank you! I’ll keelhaul you for this!”

“Try it, d’Ville,” Ashes snarled. “You won’t like the outcome, I promise you that.” They reached the airlock, opening it with the press of a button and throwing Jonny and Tim inside. Both men lunged at them, but Ashes closed the door before they could get out. With a cheerful wave to their now-trapped crewmates, they headed back to the bunkroom. 

The airlock was small and cramped, with barely enough room for Jonny and Tim to lie down. They hammered on the door for a while, trying to get out, before collapsing, exhausted, to the floor. 

“Thanks a lot,” Tim grumbled. 

“Oh, that’s rich,” Jonny retorted. “It’s your fault we’re in this mess anyway.”

“ _My_ fault?” Tim protested. “ _You_ started it!”

“You shouldn’t have taken my bed!”

“It wasn’t yours!” 

“It was too!”

“I got there first!”

“That doesn’t mean anything!”

“Yes, it does!” 

“No, it fucking doesn’t!” Jonny pulled out his pistol, pressing the barrel to Tim’s forehead. “How’d you like to spend the rest of the night regenerating, huh?” Tim tilted his chin up defiantly, a smug smirk on his face. 

“Go ahead, then,” he challenged. “Blow my brains out. You know Ashes’ll make you clean it up, and they won’t let you get away with making the Toy Soldier do it.”

“Fuck off,” Jonny growled, but he tucked his gun back into his holster and tried to get comfortable. 

“Get your foot out of my face,” Tim griped. 

“No,” Jonny replied, smirking. Moments later, he yelped as Tim’s knee wedged itself in his ass. “Hey! Piss off!”

“No, I don’t think I will,” Tim replied. “Not unless you want to get your foot out of my face.” 

“Not a chance,” Jonny snapped. “Fucking wanker,” he mumbled under his breath.

“I heard that,” Tim said. 

“Good. You were supposed to,” Jonny replied. This went on for some time, with Jonny and Tim trading insults back and forth until they both eventually fell asleep.

When Ashes came to collect Jonny and Tim the next day, they were surprised to see a clean and bloodless airlock. Tim and Jonny were sleeping peacefully, albeit in awkward positions, but they woke up as Ashes knocked on the door to the airlock, glaring at them as they tripped over each other trying to get out. The rest of the day was rather peaceful, with the pair mainly avoiding each other whenever possible, and for a moment, Ashes thought they’d managed to get them to make peace. But then bedtime rolled around again. 

“Hey! Fuck off, that’s mine!”

“No, it’s not, I was here first!”


End file.
